tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 1
Troublesome Truck page... I just wanted to let you know that I removed the "delete" tag from the Troublesome Truck page. The page had some false info and I removed it also. But the truck itself does exist and the person that created the page actually registered with TTTE Wikia and is going to add a photo... ZEM talk to me! 16:24, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Season 13 Club I added you to the club! :) ZEM talk to me! 05:35, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Series Name Sugestions Post sugestions here. Thanks in advance! Thomasfan 02:15, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I'm terribly sorry! It seems I canot find the picture of City of Truro's face! If only I had a way to take a screencap from the episode! User:SodorProductions Never mind! I found a picture of his face on a google image search, but its not very good quality. I uploaded it onto the City of Truro article!User:SodorProductions Re:Characters Page I believe Goldenbear, (the highest ranking admin here) deleted it. It is no big deal really, as it was almost an exact copy of the front page. If you have any more questions feel free to ask. ZEM talk to me! 16:17, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Season 13 80 episodes!!?? At this website http://encyclopedia.vbxml.net/Thomas_and_Friends_-_Season_13 they say there will be 80 episodes. I don't believe it but it would be nice if there were 80 episodes! :It appears that the info was from this source: HiT Entertainment News. It is official! ZEM talk to me! 04:22, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::I can hardly believe it myself. BTW, I was thinking and hoping the same thing about a possible Railway Series book. :) ZEM talk to me! 04:45, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Anybody HELP!!! Anybody reading this please tell ZEM or Goldenbear that User TUGS has used my IP address and now I'm autoblocked becauce he has been "Intimidating behaviour/harassment". PLEASE HELP!!! Thomasfan 04:15, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :I didn't know that was possible, I unblocked it. ZEM talk to me! 05:17, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Thank you! Your welcome. I believe that God is the only infinite power though, :) Very nice user page too Thomasfan! ZEM talk to me! 23:58, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Are you blocked again? I tried to block "User:TUGS" again, I tried something different so I hope it doesn't block you. Let me know. ZEM talk to me! 18:06, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Ok, great! ZEM talk to me! 06:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Exciting S13 News!!! Hello everyone, here is a link to a great find on Season 13 and Hero of the Rails: New Characters and New Movie Also, it has been discovered that HiT is planning on releasing 1 movie and 80 TV episodes of Thomas and Friends, this fall! Thanks to TheRTF for finding the video, I hope everyone enjoys! And feel free to join my forum to discuss these new arrivals: The NEW Tugboats and Thomas Forums ZEM talk to me! 06:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Charlie and Movie No pics of Charlie yet. And thanks for the Hero of the Rails info. I just was looking at a blurry pic earlier of a Hero of the Rails poster and I figured out what a lot of it said and posted it on my forum, thanks for finding yet another source! (It is always best to read something from different sources to verify it, you know.) ZEM talk to me! 04:56, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :What I was able to figure out can be found at this link, other than that, I couldn't figure it out. I haven't looked at the second page (of poster) yet. ZEM talk to me! 05:10, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that sounds right. BTW, you're welcome to join my forum if you want. ZEM talk to me! 06:14, 14 February 2009 (UTC) P.T. Boomer Hey club members! Here is a video found by Bladez636. It is of P.T. Boomer. Clip of unreleased Director's Cut of Thomas and the Magic Railroad Also there is new stuff here on Hero of the Rails, thanks to several people: Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails Discussion Enjoy! ZEM talk to me! 06:44, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :I know what you mean about the sound... But at least it gives us something to look forward to if it is released! ZEM talk to me! 06:56, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Fairlie It looks like a good page. Mighty Mac is that type of engine. ZEM talk to me! 02:21, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Reply I fixed the guest comment board so that guests can post. Feel free to post on that board. :) Did you upload those pictures to William Middleton's page? They are cool! And thanks for the P.T. Boomer pic! ZEM talk to me! 18:48, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Isn't the video P.T. Boomer - T&TMRR Deleted Scene... Yes, I think that it may be from a different YouTube user or something. ZEM talk to me! 02:14, 25 February 2009 (UTC) hate do u hate me CuldeeFellRailway talk to me! 80 eps I can't remember, but I did find that there will be 80 pes over the next four seasons. Besides, it's kind of obvious - they've changed the format to twenty eps, it's not like they'd suddenly add sixty more. Or are we watching Duck the Great Western Engine and Friends now? :P Aurum Ursus 04:42, 26 February 2009 (UTC) troublesome TUGS hey Thomasfan i wood like to tell u that am not that TUGS . but my friend called tim he when on THE THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE WIKI and he had the user name TUGS he said that he made his Account on TUGS WIKI and he told me that he hates User:Goldenbear that why he bean saying those rude thinks about him.I show him my Account i was log on my user and when i went to pee tim my friend might of edit my User talk and his old user (TUGS) and when i see him i speak to him (tim).CuldeeFellRailway talk to me! Re:(last 2 messages) Hi Thomasfan, I don't think that a new account for you will solve the problem, so hopefully just talking to CuldeeFellRaiway will solve the problem. He said his friend used his account to edit and that he will talk to him about it later. I will see about making an announcement telling everyone what you said. :) Thanks. ZEM talk to me! 17:40, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Re:ZEM could you... Ok, what color(s) would you like? ZEM talk to me! 03:23, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Here's the signature Ok, here: Thomasfan Peep! Peep! Now, copy this text: ThomasfanPeep! Peep! And click on the More drop-down button in the top right corner of the screen, then the My Preferences button, and then paste the text into the Nickname box, and then check the Raw Signature box also. Save and you're done. :) ZEM talk to me! 03:37, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, would you like me to archive your talk page? ZEM talk to me! 03:49, 27 February 2009 (UTC)